


Summertime

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: fkmt, 銀と金 - 福本伸行 | Gin to Kin - Fukumoto Nobuyuki
Genre: Clothes, Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Hot, Kissing, LEWD, M/M, Naughty, Night, Noises, Vanilla, Vanilla Hardcore, Yaoi, bara, cum, emotion, eroticism, fkmt - Freeform, handjob, jizz, outside, rooftop, somewhat public sex, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: It was a warm summer night. On the rooftop of a high office building, Morita waited for Ginji. He had been summoned there.This meeting would soon take a quick turn towards a different direction.[Vanilla Hardcore with Fluff. Spoilers: Plays shortly after chapter 43.]





	

It was a warm summer night. The air had cooled off a bit, but the city underneath the big, dark blue sky was still radiating heat from the ground. A soft breeze went through the air, bringing freshness to busy, buzzing Tokyo.

Amidst the lights and noises that came out after sundown, was a man standing on the rooftop of a very high office building. This man was Tetsuo Morita. He was waiting, burning away one cigarette at a time, resting himself on the metal railings, overlooking the business unfolding beneath him: Trucks bringing goods to places, people walking and talking in the streets, and night clubs shining their neon on the walkways, blasting bass-heavy music through closed doors.

Morita sighed, the smoke he breathed out dissolved into the air, and he threw the last remaining rest of his cigarette to the ground, where it joined the others. With a little twist of his heel, he extinguished the last bit of glowing ash from it. It was getting colder, the daylight had vanished, and the wind up high was starting to blow a bit harder. Morita pulled his green suit together and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

He was here because he had been summoned to this place by another man: Ginji Hirai, the “Silver King”. A yakuza with a good heart who had become his teacher and given him a new path in life. Morita had helped him in a dire situation, and gotten 500 million Yen in fake bills as a reward - a chance rather than a reward, to turn this fake money into real money.

After months, he had succeeded. Very much so. An art forgery job and an intense poker game against a rich son of a bank manager - this was all it had taken. Not without Ginji’s crew help, but nonetheless, he had proven to be worthy. And now that he had shown his craft, Morita had been called up here for a private meeting.

Morita looked up into the sky, absentmindedly. The stars were slowly appearing above him, a rare sight these days. In the bright city, this faint blinking was normally not perceived by the naked eye surrounded by bright light. But being up here, he could see the night sky in all its beauty.

“I hope you didn’t wait for long.”, he heard a familiar, deep voice behind him. Morita, snapping out of his trance, turned around. And there he was: Ginji Hirai, in his usual yellow suit. Whenever Morita saw it, he was impressed that he could actually pull it off. Yellow was already a difficult colour to wear, but it was matching the rest of his outfit, as well as his general sleek appearance, so well. The tips of his white spiky hair trembled in the evening breeze, and the smoke from his cigarette faded into the night. He smiled.

“Ginji!” smiled Morita back, wanting to come closer, but with a few fast strides, Ginji was already in front of him. He patted him on the shoulder, and said: “What did I hear? You already made millions while I was giving you free reign?”

Morita nodded. He certainly was very glad about his achievements in his solo career. Having Ginji as a mentor had introduced him into this whole new world of the underground, and he enjoyed it very much. Being part of the “bad guys”, this “evil side” was exciting, and exactly what he wanted to do in life. It was magnificent, and he was more than grateful for Ginji’s guidance. More than grateful - a feeling of passion and warm emotions rose in his chest whenever he saw him.

Ginji came closer. Looking straight at Morita, he spoke with a soft voice: “You really have learned well, Morita.” He closed his eyes, but still came closer to his face. “Do you plan on surpassing me one day?” He opened his eyes again, and asked this question with a half-closed look that seemed unusually flirty. Ginji let his half-burned cigarette fall to the ground, and still moved closer, only a few inches away from Morita.

Morita swallowed, Ginji was so close he could feel his breath caressing his skin. “Y-Yes, Ginji. I do.” He couldn’t move backwards, he was already pressed against the railings of the roof, Ginji was cornering him.

Suddenly, Morita felt something touch his hand. It was Ginji’s hand that was gently embracing his, running his fingers between his own. “Is that so... Morita?” Ginji whispered. Morita started to blush at this proximity, but he closed his hand, effectively grabbing Ginji’s. “Mh-hm!” he nodded. Whatever this was, this sudden closeness, this intimacy, Morita accepted it shyly.

Ginji smiled, then tilted his head and approached Morita’s lips. “It’s good that you have ambitions...” With a final, soft breath, he murmured: “Because I want to rule this country with you... Morita...”

Upon hearing this sentence, in a sudden impulse, Morita moved his head forward - and their lips met.

Ginji gave a little surprised moan of “Nh-” when it happened, but answered the kiss in a gentle, slow manner. Their kisses met in quiet tenderness, softly nipping at each other.

The street noises from down below and peaceful night sky seemed to meet where they stood, both of them connected by their lips and holding hands, their fingers interlocking, not letting go of one another.

Ginji’s kisses started to get a little bit faster, and he pulled Morita closer to him with his other arm. His hand resting on Morita’s hip, he started to caress his curves. Morita gasped slightly, “Nnh...” and mirrored this gesture, putting his other arm around Ginji as well. The kisses were now faster, their lips met more frequent, both of them wanting more.

Both let go of each other’s hands, wanting to embrace the other one - Ginji put his around Morita’s shoulders, while Morita ran his through Ginji’s spikey, grey hair. They were now holding each other tightly, chest to chest, and started to kiss deeper. Morita let his tongue run over Ginji’s lips, to see if he was ready for more, and to his surprise, Ginji’s tongue immediately met his. Twisting around, they were exploring one another, the tips of their tongues meeting in a wet, soft, smooth, manner. “Nnh... Gnh... Gnah...” were the gentle moans coming from Morita, he felt himself fall for this intense kiss, while being held so strongly. Ginji’s sighs and moans were lower, but so very erotic whenever their lips met: “Mmnh... Mmh... Hah...”

This deep, soft voice, which had guided him into this world of money and crime was now making these dirty noises, thought Morita to himself, smiling into the kiss. Locking lips, their tongues met inside their hot, wet mouths, and Ginji moved both his hands up to clasp Morita’s face. “Mo... Rita... Mnh...” Ginji moaned into their lips, pulling his face closer, furrowing his brows, getting more intense and harder in his actions. “G-Ginji... Gnh...” answered Morita, as well pressing himself closer, grabbing Ginji by his hips.

Their kisses became harsher, using more tongue, more separating just to meet again, connected by threads of saliva, more breathless sighs and moans. As Morita was still close to the railings, he leaned against them, thereby pulling Ginji with him. He felt the metal handrail in his back, supported himself against it, and swiftly put one leg around Ginji. The tiny surprised “Gnh!” from Ginji made it all worth it, and from the corner of his eyes, opening them just a bit, Morita could see that Ginji was blushing. “M-Morita... Mmh...” he heard coming from him, who was enjoying the second embrace of Morita’s leg against his behind. Ginji’s hands were gently caressing his head, one of them playing with his ponytail, running his fingers repeatedly through it. The hard sighs and breathless moans were getting more intense.

“G-Ginji...” groaned  Morita, feeling himself getting more excited. He let his leg slide down again, and with a harder grasp at Ginji’s hips, he grinded his loins against him and they both could feel it: Their strong erections rubbing against one another, only separated by their thin summer suits and underwear. Disconnecting from their kiss for a second, both moaned longingly.

“Hah... Gah...” panted Ginji loudly. He had thought of himself as more of a dominant part, being the mentor of Morita, but this meeting of forces was making him weak. He wanted to get back on top, pleasure Morita - make him moan, make him sigh, make his voice and face do unimaginable things.

Ginji, with a fast move, unzipped Morita’s trousers, and let his hand in, grabbing this hard, long shaft, and gave it a quick stroke from his wrist. Morita, surprised at this move, let out a big, loud gasp, “Haah!” and bit his bottom lip, trembling in place. Ginji smiled, and whipped out Morita’s cock, right out into the warm evening air. Seeing only this strong erection, but still having all his remaining clothes on around it, Ginji thought that it looked wonderful. Morita was panting, blushing hard, leaning back against the railings, looking hard into Ginji’s eyes, full of want and passion. “Ginji...” he whispered, “Please...” He let go of Ginji, his arms hanging left and right of him. Morita hung against the metal railings, looking as if he had fallen in a trance. He was giving himself to Ginji. Fully.

Seeing this, Ginji grinned. He put one hand around Morita’s back, supporting him, and one on his hard shaft, Ginji began to let his hand slide up and down Morita’s cock. He held him tight, in this one-sided hug, not letting go, his lips nuzzling Morita’s neck, his hand touching his raging hard dick, hearing the quick, breathless moans of Morita next to his ear, “Hnh! Hngh! Ah!” - this was a passionate, intimate embrace, full of lust and deepest respect for one another.

Ginji went stronger in his strokes, grinning into Morita’s skin, feeling his cock twitch and tremble, waiting for release, the moans becoming more begging, more intense: “Ah!! Hah!! G-Ginji!!” Morita’s voice had become so much higher and erotic, not resembling his usual, calm, friendly speech patterns. Ginji’s own erection was leaking precum, staining his yellow suit pants with a tiny wet spot. “Morita...” breathed Ginji, holding himself back as to not moan dirtily as well. “I want you...” he whispered into Morita’s ear. Morita hung in Ginji’s arm, gasping “Nngh...!”, panting, getting more stimulated with sheer passion and powerful strokes.  “This isn’t going to take much longer”, thought Ginji, he would very soon feel his hot, thick cum in his hand, making Morita orgasm excessively. Seeing all his beauty, listening to all this glory. Ginji smirked. He couldn’t wait for that feeling.

 

But just as he had finished that thought, Morita snapped out of his erotic trance, and abruptly took Ginji by his hips, ran his leg between his - then rolled to the left, effectively ripping Ginji off his feet, stumbling, and pressing him now against the rails.

“Hah... Ginji...” said Morita panting hard, but with determination, “I... I want you too...” His stare was strong, his grasp firm, his chest heaving.

Ginji had let go of Morita in this chaotic switch of forces, his arms still slightly lifted in the air, and he was blinking excessively in bewilderment. “Wha... Ah...?” he panted.

But before he could react to this new situation, Ginji was being pulled close, his lips covered by Morita’s, who was kissing deep and hard, his tongue entering him fiercely. It was intense. Their lips met again and again. “Nh! Ngh! Hah...!” moaned Ginji, severely blushing, feeling himself getting weaker with every passing second of lust poured into him by Morita. He started arching his back, falling for the kiss.

Morita, still embracing and kissing hard, fumbled around one-handed with Ginji’s belt, but managed to open it, unzipped his pants hastily, and reached inside. Running his palm along Ginji’s shaft, rubbing it, he whipped his cock out as well. Ginji flinched, gasped “Hah!!”, and parted from the kiss.

Morita, instead, moved closer. He took Ginji’s and his own cock into his hand and started slowly rubbing them together. Shaft against shaft, pressed together, hard and strong - the feeling was incomparable.

They were both still fully dressed, only their private parts exposed, but exactly this made the situation feel so much more obscene and nearly forbidden. Even the fact that they were still outside felt exciting - the neighbouring buildings were not high or close enough to spot what was happening on this very rooftop, and yet... it was intense.

Ginji put his quivering arms around Morita’s back, clinging on to him, moaning vividly: “Hah!! M-Morita!! Gnh!!”, while their shafts were sliding along one another, held by Morita in a strong grasp. He started gyrating his hips, grinding himself against Ginji, making this sensation even stronger. “Gah! Nnh!” moaned Morita himself, he wanted Ginji so much. He continued the kiss where he left off, meeting his lips again, while still continuing the intense combined stroke.

In this double stimulation of getting kissed intensely and having his cock touched, rubbing it against Morita’s, Ginji was unable to think clearly. He was in a disarray of mindsets - but he only knew one thing, as he was sighing and groaning into the embrace: “More.”

Morita gave all he had, and put his back muscles into it, becoming louder and faster in his motions. He parted from the kiss again, and let his sweaty hand slide quicker up and down their shafts, pressing them together. “G-Ginji...! Hah...!” he gasped, feeling more turned on the longer he listened to Ginji’s pleading, begging sighs and moans, going "Hngh! Hah! M...Mori...Ta...!" close to his ear. He let his hand slide faster, stronger, harsher, over their cocks, feeling them twitch and tremble in passion and pleasure.

Ginji clung to Morita, grabbing the back of his green’s suit, and finally rose his voice, louder, harsher than he had ever heard it before: “HAH! GAH! MORITA!” He wasn’t able to take it for much longer. Getting dominated for a change, being the one who was _made_ love to was so new for Ginji, he could not contain his voice. He had never thought of Morita as that type of person, but now that he was experiencing it, he could not get enough. Their hard erections slid against each other, he could hear Morita’s excitement and groans, see the sweat running down his forehead, see his exposed loins and raging hard cock. “HNH! HAH! GNH!” Ginji sighed loudly, throwing his head back in the heat of this meeting, then suddenly felt Morita kissing and licking his neck, trembling, his hot breath palpitating against his skin. Ginji’s eyes turned upwards, looking into the clear, star-filled sky, his mouth wide open, “G-GAAH!” he moaned, his voice fleeting into the night.

Morita, embracing Ginji’s neck, went harder in his strokes, faster, the intensity reaching unimaginable levels. Ginji’s loud, dirty voice nearly screaming into the sky was so intense and fierce, he couldn’t take it much longer either. His own cock quivering and leaking, rubbing hard against Ginji’s, Morita started muttering, breathless: “G-Ginji, I’m gonna... HAH!!” Ginji, blushing, his breath hot and short, looked into Morita’s eyes, his mouth open, tongue slightly sticking out, his voice broken into breathless pieces, screamed: “M-MORITA! M-ME...! TOO...!”

They came at the same time - shooting cum in several strong, harsh thrusts, messy and warm, Morita’s hand gliding wet over their soaked cocks, Ginji’s hands digging strongly into the back of Morita’s suit, holding on to him. “HAH! MORITAAAH!” screamed Ginji, his head flinching away, “GNNH-HAAAH!” was Morita’s sloppy, nearly drooling groan. The build-up and release had been so strong, they had messed up their suits, cum all over the front of their clothes, their erections still hard and strong, peeking out of their pants. Trembling, Morita looked at his hand, dripping white, thick cum - and then to Ginji, whose face was still stuck in an erotic expression from orgasming hard; sweat running off his temples, saliva in the corner of his open mouth, his eyes blinded by intensity and sex, staring off into space. "Nh-" was the only noise that came from Ginji. They remained in this position for a second, panting strongly.

Then, Morita let go of Ginji, straightened himself, and hastily, still breathless, tried to fix his appearance. Putting his cock back into his pants, wiping his hand with a paper hankerchief, tugging the suit back into shape, and nervously fixing his hair, tying his ponytail anew. Ginji however, still hanging on the roof handrails, was panting, gasping for air, cock exposed, weak on his feet.

A bit worried, Morita approached Ginji, swallowed hard, and tapped his shoulder. “G-Ginji...? Are you alright?” Ginji lifted his head, and answered with a tired smile: “That was amazing... Morita.” And after a few more breathless gasps, he added: “Simply amazing.” Morita blushed. "O-oh! ... Thank you." He scratched his neck. "You too, Ginji!" Still quivering, Ginji reached into his shirt pocket and took out a cigarette, lighting it with a trembling hand. 

With a loud sigh, Ginji then stood up too, fumbled his private parts back where they belonged, and stretched himself, fixing his posture and his suit. Although both of them looked somewhat fine shape-wise, the fronts of the suits were still soaked in cum. They wiped everything off as best as they could, using up the last rest of Morita's hankerchiefs.  Morita, still blushing and softly panting, said: “Ginji, I never thought this would happen. I didn’t knew that you felt the same way.” Ginji put his hand around Morita’s shoulder, and patted his chest: “But I knew how you felt about me. I know a lot. And I couldn’t let this chance pass and called this 'private' meeting.”

Morita smiled, “I like your direct approach.” Ginji chuckled: “And you answered accordingly.” And with a soft touch, Ginji planted a kiss on Morita’s cheek. He blushed, feeling smitten by this little gesture.

The night sky was tinted dark blue, the stars were shining from above, and the cold blue moonlight mixed with the warm orange light from the streets.

Ginji calmly smiled: “Let’s drive home, Morita. And until we reach our car, let's avoid walking past nightclubs with blacklights in front.” 

Morita nodded, then both of them chuckled.

And so they both walked, arms around their shoulders, smiling, towards the stairs to go down into the busy, warm summer night in the city.

 

 

 

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Or just visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) ! :3


End file.
